


Human

by Faolan_Milano



Series: Korekiyo and Kiibo's relationship [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, K1-B0 is spelled Kiibo, K1-B0-centric (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Milano/pseuds/Faolan_Milano
Summary: Korekiyo and Kiibo have been dating for a few weeks now, but something has been bugging Kiibo all this time..."As the Ultimate Anthropologist, what interest do you have in me as a robot?..."A tiny one-shot where Korekiyo reassures K1-B0 of his place in humanity.
Relationships: K1-B0/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: Korekiyo and Kiibo's relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Human

Korekiyo and Kiibo sat alone in the corner of the library at UAGJ. The scent of old books and dust filled the air, and Kiibo worried for Korekiyo’s lungs the way he always did when they entered the room. They chatted together about the books they found, but after a few minutes the air grew stagnant again. 

Kiibo watched Korekiyo run his hand through a strand of long, dark hair, and he did the same with his own. Korekiyo, Kiibo’s boyfriend of about a month, was always so graceful and elegant with his movements. Everything he did was quiet, calm, and beautiful (though originally he would use the word scary rather than beautiful to describe him.) He couldn’t help but feel his robotic heart drop at that thought. 

His own metal plated hand was intricate and groundbreaking, but never graceful. He opened and closed it a few times before his thoughts built up. 

“I’ve been curious about something, Korekiyo.” Kiibo suddenly piped up. 

Korekiyo looked up from his book and raised his brows a little. “What are you thinking about?” 

Kiibo was still building up the courage to finish his sentence. His face was determined, but it took him a moment to speak. “As the Ultimate Anthropologist, what interest do you have in me as a robot? Please don’t misunderstand! I know my functions and AI are astounding, but I’m still unsure why you are so less robophobic than some of the others here! I sometimes even wonder if I’m worthy of an Ultimate, but you seem very sure.” 

“Hm, are you asking me why I am treating you plainly as a person despite my expertise and your own disconnect from the average human experience?” 

Kiibo nodded, with much less fire behind his eyes this time. His boyfriend’s words were almost too on the dot, but they were exactly what he was trying to say. 

Korekiyo placed a bookmark between the pages of his textbook and closed it. His face was difficult to read for the average person, and Kiibo’s emotional recognition faltered every time he tried to make sense of only Korekiyo’s yellow eyes above his mask. Kiyo took only a few seconds to think before he responded.  
“You know my philosophy of life. Humanity is beautiful, and you are a testament of that beauty. You see, Kiibo, humans have separated themselves from animals by creating god. In a human’s mind, only a higher power could bestow the gifts of memory, empathy, and a sense of right and wrong to them. Now, humans are moving farther away from the idea of god. We have conquered the brain the same way we have conquered nature in the past.”

Kiibo’s shoulders fell at Kiyo’s answer. He expected just that, yet he still felt disappointed. “So you see me as humanity’s greatest creation then? If I still don’t fit the role of a human, then my question is even more pressing!” 

Korekiyo stayed calm as ever and smiled a bit under his mask. “Ah, I wasn’t finished.”  
Kiibo started to apologize quickly, his frustration melting into embarrassment, but Korekiyo continued.  
“But before I go on, Kiibo, do you doubt your own existence as a person?” 

“I don’t doubt my capabilities, but I know some things come less naturally to me than to humans. I think because of that, people question if my feelings are genuine.” Kiibo started to sink forward in his chair, his collar closing around his face threatening to cover his mouth. “I am perfecting the most sophisticated algorithms known to man, but when I say it like that... it doesn’t sound genuine at all.” He hung his head a little but shook himself out of it and sat up. 

“I understand their apprehension, but they’re seem to be forgetting that the brain is actually the most sophisticated computer. There is not much difference between a robot slowly learning to react and a human child learning when it is appropriate to speak. We are all compiling data the same; it simply takes a bit more thought to understand the processes of one’s own mind. On a technical level, humanity is inferior, as we have a rather large margin for error in the conclusions we reach.”  
Korekiyo’s eyes widened and he laughed a little bit, hiding his already covered mouth with a hand.  
“I’m sorry, I began a tangent. However these thoughts work together as well. Have you heard of the Simulation Theory?” 

“Yes, but I quite dislike Sci-Fi as a genre, so I tend to avoid those kinds of concepts.” Kiibo felt his shoulder’s tense, and he knew he was growing defensive. He held back the urge to add on, “I hope you’re not assuming that I am familiar with these things because of my appearance!” and waited. Korekiyo was so patient with his stories and explanations. It was only fair to have patience with him now. 

“Of course, I remember your dislike of Sci-Fi; however, this idea, while modern, has some roots in the words of Plato and Descartes, long before the first thoughts of Sci-Fi and robots were in sight. In this theory, some assert that our existence is merely a series of calculations in a computer. We could all be living in an immaterial plane, one where no consequences truly exist and our bodies and souls are just as meaningless.” There was almost a glint of excitement in his eye as he talked about life this way. 

“That sounds so bleak! But, does that mean that some people see themselves as algorithms and coding, the same as me? That’s a possibility?” 

“It is. The possibilities are endless. In that same vein of thought, who knows what the concept of ‘humanity’ or the soul even amounts to. We could be characters thought up for a game, or a television show..” He brought his hand to his chin in thought and paused for a moment. 

“But what does this have to do with me?” Kiibo asked. 

“As i said, the simulation theory has its roots in Descartes's musings. You know what his most famous utterance was, I assume?” 

“I think, therefore I am.” 

“Very good. _Cogito, ergo sum_. Even humans take time out of their days to doubt their own existence. We may never truly know if what we perceive is the truth, or if the person sitting two feet in front of us is real. But, as he said, we exist at least enough to question. We exist enough to feel, and that alone solidifies our existence, and, maybe, our humanity.” 

Kiibo’s eyes widened and his leaned back in his chair to think. He could feel his metal plating balancing unevenly against the wooden seat. It was yet another reminder of his disconnect from his peers. He lacked a true body, but his soul may exist. If his soul didn’t truly exist, then his mind did. He had the capacity to question his worth as an ultimate, and he had the capacity to question his own reality.  
“What I wanted you to know is that I recognize your place in the world as a robot and a human. I understand your doubts about your emotions and the way you traverse this world, but I do not doubt the way I feel about you.” He reached a bandaged hand across the table to rest it on one of Kiibo’s. No skin ever made contact, and barely any warmth transferred. Still, it felt intimate. “You are very much a person to me, and you are beautiful.” 

Kiibo felt his face heating up, and he wondered if Korekiyo was just as red under his mask. He pulled back from under Kiyo’s hand and laced their fingers together. Korekiyo had sounded so bold before, but now he looked away in almost childish embarrassment. He began to laugh, and soon Kiibo did too.  
The Ultimate Robot might have felt unsure of his humanity, but just as Korekiyo said, Kiibo was not at all unsure of how he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, I apologize for any flaws in Korekiyo’s lecture. I wrote this in one quick sitting after realizing the potential these two have. I didn’t plan to upload it anywhere so I slacked off... But I adore this ship, and it needs more content!! So here it is!! 
> 
> Also this is my first time writing anything for Danganronpa, so I hope I did ok with this little Drabble haha. Also idk if anyone will comment but as of posting I am only on chapter 4 of DR V3 so no spoilers if for some reason anything comes up...  
> IG is @faolans planning on making art for this ship too loll  
> Bye~  
> :D


End file.
